Aquatic weeds thrive in bodies of still water, such as ponds, lakes, and the like. The weeds can grow, replicate, and decompose blocking waterways. These weeds, algae, and similar growths can affect the health of people and animals, becoming a detriment to activities such as swimming, boating, fishing, and the like.
The collection of aquatic weeks is often referred to as harvesting. Harvesting is known, utilizing pontoons or large, expensive catamaran barges using paddle wheel, fossil fuel propulsion systems. The harvesters utilize power driven weed cutters and conveyors. The cutters sheer sections of the weeds for removal. The conveyors collect the weeds from the water and are later used for offloading the harvested weeds.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a cost effective weed harvester capable of removing the excessive growth of aquatic weeds, algae, and similar growths.